The use of seals and the setting of those seals is a staple of operations in the downhole industry. It is necessary for control and optimization of resource recovery among other things. Seals are used and set in different stages of the creation of a well for varying purposes along the way. The many different and distinct needs require many different and distinct arrangements. A plethora of seals and means and methods for setting them exist within the art but as the art evolves, and different types of constructions are created for enhanced resource recovery, more and different seals and setting arrangements are yet needed. Further, in times when profitability in the industry is under pressure, industry providers seek ways to reduce costs for the manufacture of tools. Accordingly, the industry is always receptive to new tools, constructions and cost savings.